


Duality:Gift for TF secret santa 2016

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dreamscapes, Narcissism, Self-Acceptance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cross worlds, two very different chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Chapter 1: Longarm comes to terms with loving himself. (NSFW)Chapter 2: After Cliffjumper's untimely death he wakes up in a brand new world full of new opportunities and more importantly problems.(SFW)





	1. Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo Secret Santa gift. Hopefully you like this I rewatched all of transformers animated to help me write this and I still had to take a lot of liberties.

The wind outside howled so fiercely that it woke Longarm from his recharge. With the damn earth loving Autobots so close on his trail he hadn’t been recharging all that well. To be woken up like this...for nothing left Shockwave sour. Longarm however smiled contently and gave a bitter sort of laughing sigh and stood to take a walk around the facilities. He should have gone home to his apartment it would have been far less suspicious but the Autobot intelligence agency almost never powered down and any moment he missed could mean missed information for Megatron.

As he walked he felt his gears growing colder, an odd sensation he found since he usually ran so hot in Longarm; too much energon and all that. The halls were...so quiet. Quiet was a blessing and a curse for a spy such as himself whose job relied so heavily on noise. He should be appreciating the moment but….it just felt off. The halls seemed to darken in the corners of his vision and his peds grew heavier with every step. He wanted to run. Decepticons never run. Well he wasn’t a Decepticon was he? Was he? Of course he was. It didn’t matter where he worked it was what was in his spark. The Autobots loved toting that turn of phrase after all.

He rounded a corner and felt his spark start to thrum in his chest. Where was this coming from? Where was this….fear coming from? Fear? No certainly not. They were afraid of nothing. They could handle whatever could possibly happen there was no need to fear. It was simply illogical. Still Longarm was afraid. He was feeling far too alone with himself. He needed a distraction from the white noise in his processor. There had to be someone who wasn’t deployed on a mission.

Taking a short detour to the commissary Longarm took a sharp left down a corridor and as he walked each heavy step seemed to rattle the metal of the building. Above him ceiling tiles cracked and out of them poured thick dark blue. His spark quickened but for some reason he couldn’t be bothered. It meant nothing. The oil and energon continued to flood the hall and in short time he was trudging through it. Peds forced back every step by the viscosity of it. Still he walked calmly as if it wasn’t there. He actually quite liked it. It was warm on his cold plating and from a brief fleeting moment Longarm thought what a better idea than to drown himself in it. Get used to it. He says. Autobots can be so vindictive when they want to be. He says? Who says? Shockwave says? No. He says it to himself. Why? There is no chance the Autobots could ever catch them. Him.

Cube in servo and one tucked away for a quick gift Longarm left the commissary and went in search of another living soul. He quite liked most of staff. All jovial and unique. It was quite often hard to relate or….sometimes stand them for long periods of time but he did like spending time with them. Longarm genuinely liked them. At the front of the building Longarm could see Cybertron outside the doors….or what should have been the meager sight of a Cybertronian back alley but the door wasn’t there. There was a window though. A small window. Longarm didn’t bother trying to see what was out there. He was too excited to see Cliffjumper at the desk. Faithful as always. Except...something was off. He wasn’t the normal Cliffjumper...he had so much more….reality to him. No. Longarm couldn’t place the word. He leaned on the desk with a cocksure smile that was unnatural to his face. He raised too digits to the horn on his helm and then saluted dipping his face down a bit as if mimicking a gesture that wasn’t inherently natural to Cybertronians. When he spoke he had a foreign drawl. It was pleasant. Longarm found it soothing. “Boss. Whooh-wee you are looking something the saberhounds might drag in. If I may speak above my station of course. Those dang Decepticreeps just don’t know when to quit! Given even the best of us headaches it seems.”

“It certainly feels that way doesn’t it. I just stopped by the commissary would you like to join me in a quick fuel up? I’m sure the other officers and I have you run ragged as our page.”

“Aww this job is pins and oil caps to what I’m used to.”

“Used to?” As Longarm looked back from his subspace he saw that behind the desk was nothing but a corpse. Cliffjumper’s corpse. The Cliffjumper he was used to seeing. His frame was dull and gray but his optics glowed a brilliant purple. Suddenly the corpse moved and mimicked the posture he had before. He smiled, purple and black ooze dripping from his mouth. He laughed slapping the desk with a servo as he did so. The purple optics turned to him.

“Oh sure! Little word of advice boss. I’d watch your back. Cause there is always a target on it and you never know who’s gonna fire next.” Longarm dropped his energon as he stepped back, Cliffjumper was slowly starting to melt in front of him as he drank the energon that Longarm had so graciously left him. The smaller mech drained his cube then smashed it leaning over the counter to get as close to Longarm as he could. He sneered as metal and wires started to droop and slough off. “Just remember Bossbot the slag you’re pulling, it doesn’t end here. Not if I have any say in it!” Cliffjumper’s laughter rose in volume as Longarm turned and ran. What in the allsparks name was wrong with him?

Longarm ran to the washracks in the hopes of waking himself up. He was obviously dreaming. Just some sort of nightmare. It had to be! How…..how long had it been since he had a nightmare? Longarm couldn’t remember..... ever.... having one. Never when he was Shockwave either. The voice in the back of his processor chided him as he fled. Shockwave’s voice. His own voice. As he reached the door he swore he may as well have been frozen in a block of ice for how stiff his joints were and how cold he felt. His exvents even leaving pale puffs of steam in the air. As he turned on the showers he sighed and sunk to his knees. The solvent chugged through the pipes and came out gray and cold but quickly cleared and heated to the blistering temperature Longarm loved. He powered down his optics and vented slowly to encourage his spark to settle. He was being so foolish. This wasn’t like him at all. He needed to get himself together. Megatron relied on him!

After what felt like hours Longarm rebooted his optics. He had expected to wind up in his berth in the communal recharge suite but he was still in the shower. The water cascading over him frigid with reality. Longarm stood, his legs no longer feeling as if they were stuck or frozen despite the actual temperature of the water. He took a look out into the hall. The sound of white noise and distant voices had returned. He sighed and followed his dripping pedsteps back to the shower. He turned the heat up the solvent and leaned back against the small privacy wall with a contented sigh. He must have wandered in his recharge. Certainly a first for him but nothing too abnormal to be ruled unnatural.

As he relaxed in the spray of the shower he found his digits wandering. First just massaging small circles on his chest armor around his spark to calm himself down but then his digits moved lower. As Shockwave he never often found the need to relieve steam and he had no want for such simple thrills but as Longarm he found the act…..relieving to say the least. There was no shame in enjoying simple pleasures after all and with the Autobots he did have a surprising amount of time on his servos that he couldn’t always spend being productive. He was only supposed to serve one function most of the time so he couldn’t be seen doing all the things he would normally do for Megatron here without raising suspicion.

He grew to find solace in himself like he never thought about the act before.

Longarm hummed as he teased sensitive seams. Finding himself missing his long claws time and time again only to remember they were still his own and transforming to use them to dig deep to sensitive metal. The disproportion lent itself to pain however and Longarm couldn’t find it in himself that it was worth the risk. His own digits got the job done well enough. He could feel the static flooding the gaps making the edges fuzzy and almost ticklish. His plates twitching every time he touched himself.

He worked lower to more sensitive parts all the while pleasant visions filling his processor. At first it was some of the Autobots. Small svelte or bulky frames all happy to bend and move to his will and order. All happy to be given the opportunity to be wanted by him. Longarm never placed why it felt so good imagining it was their servos touching him instead of his own. It was illogical after all. What would they know that he himself wouldn’t know better about his own pleasure? Still he thought of them despite the frivolity of the ideas. But his fantasies soon darkened. The imaginary servos on him grew, becoming massive and sharp. The figure looming over him, overpowering him. Longarm whimpered for his fantasy as it bore down on him. Wide heavy hips pressing him firmly against the wall as blistering plates met his own.

Primus he was so hot now. His fans, even rattling away on full, doing nothing to help him. He needed to turn the solvent off or at least to a lower temperature. As he moved towards the knobs however he found that the wall was no longer there. All around him was junk, peds buried in colorful shrapnel and abandoned parts. Familiar helms and faceplates lingering at the surface; a gruesome reminder of what Megatron’s rise to power was costing him. Not this again! Had he honestly slipped into recharge while treating himself? He was getting very tired of these stupid nightmares. What was there for him to be afraid of! He had no regrets! He made his choices and did his deeds for what he believed in. These filthy Autobots were nothing but complacent psy-sheep under the Autobot command! They remembered nothing, thought nothing, fought for nothing! The mass started to shiver and merge, long skeletal arms of thin struts and wires punching out of the wreckage, reaching for him. A low droning moan filling the void. Longarm jumped back as they called out his name but a phantom was left in his place. Purple and looming and oh so familiar.

Shockwave turned to look at Longarm his single optic glowing like a beacon in the dark. Slowly he sauntered forward a weary smile to his words. “Ah old friend~ I thought we were enjoying ourselves. We don’t often let ourselves enjoy things. Why are you cowering like this? We really should finish and get back to our work.” There was a strange hunger to Shockwave's words as he advanced. A desperation that could only come from a spark so deprived. Longarm took a step back, his spark surging so fiercely he swore he could see it through his chest seams.

“They...they were my friends….they believed they were my friends and I slaughtered them. I could have found other ways but I panicked. You... never panic. You only kill because you like it. I’m not you AND WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!”

“Oh don’t be silly. You’ve become so foolish. All you have is me and the cause because if they ever found out they wouldn’t hesitate to put you down. I know you, you are my biggest admirer after all. So come, and prostrate yourself before me.”

“NO! I-I care about these mechs I-”

“Longarm please….you know that’s not true. You just like the feeling and I can lower myself to give that to you if that is what it takes to put you back in line. So... return to me….you know I can’t do this without you. Besides what can you do on your own that I wouldn’t always be behind you... rectifying?” Long arm shuddered from the thought. It was true. What was he thinking! Why was he thinking like this? He took a few wobbly steps forward tentatively reaching out to the phantom mech.

“Do you- do you really care about me enough to do that?”

Shockwave’s engine purred loudly as he sighed, taking another long stride towards the faltering mech. “Of course~ Let me prove it.” Longarm fell to his knees and bowed waiting to be received. He shuddered when he felt the Decepticon’s massive claws on his back stroking him comfortingly. A much lewder shuddering followed as the bigger mech pulled him close. Shockwave tipped Longarm’s face up and nuzzled it softly, the best imitation of a kiss he could manage. Longarm relaxed in the other mech’s grip, reaching up to stroke the hollow face lovingly with nervous servos. Shockwave chittered from the touch, hummed as he laid Longarm on the floor. The Decepticon was so handsome, Longarm was so lucky to have gleaned his attention.

Longarm reached up and wrapped his arms around Shockwave’s neck as he loomed over him. The Con’s massive servo covered Longarm’s sensitive panel and ground down on it lewdly as sharp claw tips teased at the already jittery seams. The hum of the bigger mech rattled through Longarm making him warm and safe again. What had he even been thinking?

Already hot and needy Longarm didn’t last long under the Con’s probing servos. His panel snicked open revealing his wet and throbbing valve, desperate and wanting anything. Shockwave purred as his slid a claw though it. Gently pinching and tugging at the static coated mesh folds. His other claw firmly pressing down on Longarm’s fluxing anterior node. The smaller mech under him shivered and twitched at the attention, hips bucking a bit to press himself closer. Shockwave continued to tease. “We have... fun…... Longarm, do we not? Do I let you have enough frivolity with those Autobots?”

Longarm panted as his tanks began to turn, his valve drooling in wait at the digits so tantalizingly close. “O-of cou-ah-rse you do.”

“Good~ then you must know and I must know that I can trust you because if I can’t there can be no more frivolity and that may be tough on our cover. I need to know Longarm, can I trust you to obey like a good little Autobot?”

Longarm whimpered as the sharp claws moved from the the folds of his valve to his swollen anterior node. Pinching it and rolling it roughly. Primus he’d say anything just to keep the Con going. “Ah-h-h-of c-c-course. Of course!”

“Then prove it to me.”

Longarm pressed his burning cheeks against the cool inky black void of the ground, panting and drooling without shame. He risked slipping one of his servos from around the bigger mech's neck and slipped it between his legs, pushing past Shockwave's claws so he could spread the folds of his valve good and wide. Shockwave leaned back a bit confused as he watched Longarm cant his hips as high as they would go effectively putting himself on display. “Please~,” Longarm moaned wantonly, “T-t-ah-ke me. Take ah-all of me. However you want! I need you...Master Shockwave.”

Shockwave's gleaming optic flared at the offering. He would have taken the simpering Bot anyway but there was just something about being asked so nicely. “Well Longarm, since you have such intention,” Shockwave manually opened his plates and retracted his panels, letting his thick cord slowly pressurize as he watched Longarm’s valve drool for it. The simple line of biolights fluxed when it was ready. Shockwave pulled Longarm close again and positioned him just so. “This is a rather meritable start.” As Shockwave slowly and ruthlessly impaled him Longarm’s back arched high and painful. Still the burning stretch and the satiating fullness made his valve clamp down tight on the Con’s plug instantly. Longarm shook through his overload quietly as Shockwave continued to thrust and frag his underling. Longarm had no qualms with his new master’s actions. He spread his legs wider letting small spurts of transfluid leak free, coating the Con’s plug making the ride all the easier.

Satisfied from his first overload and circuits already fuzzy and building up another Longarm relaxed his frame and fell into a heavy daze, letting his master use him as he pleased. Shockwave’s em field poured over him making that daze all the heavier. Longarm's engines purred and his valve pulsed knowing that the Con was happy with him, proud of him. “Are you that easily satiated Longarm? Such an easy thing to please.”

“Ah-as l-l-ong as you are happy master~ I’m here for you to use.”

Shockwave chirred at the needy words.“Oh how thoughtful~ I think I shall. It has been so long since I have been satisfied. It will truly be interesting putting you to the test.”


	2. Brave New World

Cliffjumper recalibrated his optics again and again. When he had last been online he had been with Starscream on the Nemesis bleeding his lines dry but this certainly wasn’t the Nemesis. The Cons would never have a room as nice as this on their ship and even if they did they certainly weren’t ones for hospitality.This sure as the pit couldn’t be earth either so that meant the Autobots never made it too him so….was he dead? Was this the well? It sure didn’t look like all those fancy paintings or folk songs said it would. It looked just like fancy Cybertronian apartment. Nice but not what he would deem as a paradise. He quickly hopped off the berth and noticed the fall was a little larger than it should have been. In the mirror he looked himself over and noticed a few glaring differences. He was shorter for one thing but that he could deal with but what he couldn’t understand was how simplistic his armor had become. It was nice, not the scratched up mess he usually was but it was so….seamless, futuristic almost. Still he had a sporting set of horns and lil’ Cliffy was still mighty fine so there wasn’t any reason to panic. Which was good because that meant he could actually think. As he snapped his modesty paneling closed a soft lilting voice called out to him.

“Cliffjumper, are you alright? Your shift doesn’t start for at least another groon.” Cliff turned to see a pretty pink and white femme that he hadn’t noticed had been recharging beside him. His face curled into a lopsided smile it seemed even in this strange place he was one pit of a ladies man or a gents man, to be honest he liked them all.

“Uhh yeah sorry just uhhh, rough recharge you know. There are a few things you just can’t shake.” She smiled knowingly at him as she pulled her peds close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“I understand but we just have to keep reminding ourselves that the Decepticons are done for. They’re hasn’t been another uprising in metacycles.”

“Done for?! Done for. Right. Well...I’m gonna stay up, get a cube, maybe do a quick workout. You should go back to resting darling.”

“You should finish that paperwork you brought home. You’ll kick yourself if you get Moony called out again by claiming she never gave it to you. You know she’s too sweet to rat you out.” The name made Cliffjumper’s spark jolt and crackle. Oh Moony that sure was a name he hadn’t heard in awhile. Moony had been one of Arcee’s team mates back in the day when she was still with good old Elita one, back when even she was still wide opticted and open sparked. Moony had been something else. When Elita’s team disbanded after the leader’s death good cocksure femme went to the only group she could call home. Wreckers. She didn’t last long but none of them tended to.  Now here she was now passing out papers. Maybe this place really was the Well.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it done. You know the only person I like putting in hot oil is myself unless I’m about to take them to my berth.” The pink femme blushed and laughed softly.

“Oh Cliff I’ve never once heard you say that.”

“Ah well, now you know. Rest easy darling I’m sure you need it more than I do.” As he walked around the small apartment looking for any room that might hold some energon he noticed the walls were lined with photographs. Old and newer, Well they were all new to him but Cliff gave it his best guess. They were mostly pictures of himself and the pretty pink femme in random scenic locals but there were others of her with other mechs. Class photos. The cute new molds sitting like little ducks in front of her. Changing with every year. He drew closer to one and read the short description at the bottom. ‘Governess Arcee’s class of the year 34 AD2’ Cliffjumper whistled softly to himself.

“Well aint that strange. Small worlds they say. Kinda clandestine that  an old roughrider like me tricked a pretty young school teacher to share her existence with me. Now I really need that cube.” As he continued his search he wondered if his own Arcee shared a similar history.

Cube found he sipped at it as he walked around the halls again. He had seen a rather stuffy looking office that he thought more likely Arcee’s but found as he pushed the door further that it contained a pull-up bar, treadmill, and a well used punching bag. “Must be mine.” Exploring deeper he searched the desk, gently flicking papers here and there till he found something useful. An half filled out set of reports with a heading that read ‘Autobot Bureau of Investigation’. “Well crank my shaft I’m no roughrider here. I’m a spy. Looks like poor Moony is gonna get that hollering cause this old boy couldn’t hazard a guess at what should fill these pages.” Shuffling around some more papers he found a simple remote. He pointed it randomly at the walls of the small room till one of them started to transform. A simple screen was pushed into view and popped on. Some news program. Pretty polished mechs read about stocks and oil prices and other mundane stories some bot somewhere must have cared about. Cliff quickly switched it. He had been so far off grid the last thing he wanted to care about right now was a whole other words problems. He stopped it at some strange looking technorganic femme and bulky bodyguard traversing some strange world talking about wildlife. That was some mindless drivel Cliff could get behind.

As he ran in place on the endless track he thought….what if this really was the Well...what if this was just his life now? If it was why did he remember leaving? What sort of cruel deity would do this? Put him in a new complacent life when he knew he was needed elsewhere. He supposed most might think it some sort of reward. A gift for a hard life lived and server but….Cliffjumper just couldn’t get behind that. As he slowed to a stop to change equipment the program on the screen was suddenly cut and promptly replaced by a blue screen and an official looking seal. It faded and revealed a large stoic mech with a government entourage. Cliffjumper would have known that face anywhere. Ultra Magnus. Cliffjumper leaned on the treadmill his full attention now on the screen. Magnus spoke solemnly.

“Citizens of Cybertron I Ultra Magnus am here to inform you that an incident occurred at the maximum holding prison on Luna 2. Internal sabotage left it defenseless to the point that…..nearly all Decepticon inmates were able to escape. Despite our best efforts of handling this quietly as to not cause mass panic I am afraid it is time to be wary. Which is why as effective immediately I will not only be-” The screen went black all of a sudden and when the picture popped back in it was no longer Magnus but the face was just as familiar.

“Hello citizens of Cybertron it is I Megatronus of Kaon. It has been a long time hasn't it? And strangely despite my last protest and my last rebellion and despite being rather popular by all until...well let’s admit it here and now I got a little too big for my armor but I digress the point I’m trying to make it that Cybertron still seems scarily familiar. Most of you agreed with my ideals...with my morals, just not my methods. So why hasn’t your government changed for you. Made things better? Well I think most of us know. So with my new freedom I’m here to offer you another chance to get the change that you want and I know- You don’t have to say anything. How can you trust me? Well...I’m not alone. I have my most loyal Decepticons back at my side but I also have a new face and allies. One in particular you all trust. One that would never lead you astray and who truly cares for every sentient being in the universe. Optimus my good friend would you like to tell the people of Cybertron what they need to know so they can truly understand just how little their government cares for them?” The screen changed and where once was Megatron was now Optimus. Younger, less warworn but the good Prime if Cliffjumper ever saw him.

Optimus took the small microphone from Megatron and leaned into it. “It would be my pleasure Megatronus. The only problem I can think of is where to start?”

Cliff whistled again as he listened to the Prime's speech. Seemed this place wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Primus, and he hadn’t even made it out his front door. “Oh Cliff, what sort of predicament have we been dumped in now?”

**Author's Note:**

> So....all I have to say is sorry that it was weird. Still to anyone who does like it kudos or comment to let me know.


End file.
